


Therapy

by Black_Fire



Category: True Detective
Genre: 1995, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Cocaine, Drug Addiction, Excitement, Handcuffs, Help, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Nightmares, Paranoia, Rubbing, Trauma, beef - Freeform, come down, hallucination
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Fire/pseuds/Black_Fire
Summary: 1995. Rust und Marty haben den Fall "Dora Lange" scheinbar abgeschlossen. Doch hat dies bei den beiden Detectives tiefe Spuren hinterlassen. Ein heftiger Tritt aus der Vergangenheit und übler Schlag aus den letzten Tagen - wer könnte diese Wunden besser heilen als sie selbst?





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there...  
> In this story you'll find some "hidden" pictures, that shows some special moments of some scenes. They are made by myself... it's a funny thing, because at the beginning I drew the pictures and later they form this fiction... and later I have to write it down...  
> I hope you'll enjoy reading....  
> (mabe: sorry for my english - It may sound worse. That's why I wrote the whole story in german)

Ledoux und Dewall waren tot. Marty blickte auf den auf den blutigen Schädel Ledoux hinab, seine Gedanken waren für einen Moment von Panik durchflutet.

„Oh fuck.“, seine Stimme klang höher als sonst.

Rust, noch immer außer Atem von dem Durcheinander der vergangenen Minuten machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

„Nimm die Handschellen ab, bevor das Blut sich staut. Das muss alles richtig aussehen.“

Rust war hochkonzentriert, sein Verstand arbeitete an Hochtouren daran sie aus diesem Desaster heraus zuholen.

Marty deutete wortlos, beinahe benommen auf die schäbige Wellblechhütte, aus der er kurz zuvor rausgestürzt kam. Rust bahnte sich seinen Weg in den dunklen hinteren Teil der Hütte vorbei an maroden Regalen die mit allerlei chemischen Behältern und achtlos liegengelassenen Schrott zugestellt waren. Er blickte auf die beiden Kinder hinab, die auf einer dreckigen Matratze lagen und sich kaum rührten. Ein Stich fuhr durch sein Herz, als das kleine Mädchen ihn kraftlos durch die verwahrlost dreinblickenden Augen ansah. Die Luft in diesen dreckigen Wänden wurde dünn, sie war nicht mehr zum Atmen gedacht, ihm war nicht mehr zum Atmen zumute. Er musste raus. Er musste noch etwas in Ordnung bringen, bevor sie die beiden Kinder aus ihrem Gefängnis befreien konnten.

Draußen stand Marty er schaute noch immer auf den Leichnam des sadistischen Kochs.

„Was machen wir jetzt Rust?“, fragte er.

„Scheiß auf den Wichser. Schön, dass du mal Stellung beziehst.“, Rust konzentrierte sich vorerst darauf, wieder Ordnung in das bestialische Chaos an diesem Ort zu bringen. „Ok, geh zu den Kindern und bring sie erst raus, wenn ich es sage.“

Rust griff nach dem Maschinengewehr, einer AK 47, welches er in der Hütte gefunden hatte. Es musste ein Teil der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen von Dewall gewesen sein – auf jeden Fall waren seine Fingerabdrücke darauf und darauf kam es an. Rust feuerte das komplette Magazin in die angrenzenden Büsche. Eine Salve nach der anderen donnerte aus dem Lauf des Maschinengewehrs, er schoss auf den Pfad, den Marty und er bei dem Betreten des Grundstücks entlang geschlichen waren. Es muss alles richtig aussehen, fegte es durch seinen Verstand. Jeder erneute Schuss, war wie eine Explosion in seinen Gedanken. Da waren die Iron Cursaders, das Kokain, Dora Lang, die beiden Kinder, das Kokain, die nächtelange Suche nach verdächtigen. Jedem war eine Kugel gewidmet.

Sie trugen die schwachen Körper der Kinder weg von diesem Ort der Brutalität. Wortlos schritten sie durch die sengende Hitze des Nachmittags. Sie senkrecht stehende Sonne ließ ihnen den Schweiß in Bahnen von der Stirn laufen. Weder Rust noch Marty waren in der Stimmung irgendein Wort über dieses Chaos zu verlieren. Erst als eine Reihe von Kranken- und Polizeiautos am Horizont auftauchten, bemühten sich beide um einen geordneten Ausdruck.

Der Untersuchungsausschuss wollte die Geschehnisse natürlich auch noch in allen Einzelheiten erklärt bekommen. So saß Rust an einem breiten Tisch, umgeben von acht Zuhörern, ranghohen Mitarbeitern des Dezernats und erzählte ihnen, was sie hören sollten.

„Nachdem wir bei beiden Verdächtigen den Tod festgestellt und das Gelände durchsucht hatten haben wir die beiden Kinder gefunden. Wir hatten wirklich großes Glück, wir hätten genauso gut von der AK 47 in Stücke gerissen werden können, als wir uns dem Haus nährten. Im Nachhinein kann ich sagen, dieses Erlebnis hat mir einen noch größeren Respekt vor der Unantastbarkeit des Lebens eingeflößt.", beendete Rust seinen Bericht vor dem Untersuchungsausschus. Seine Augen blickten nachdenklich über die langen, glattpolierten Tische vor ihn.

„Vielen Dank Detective und ich glaube ich spreche für alle hier, wenn ich den Heldenmut lobe, den sie und Detective hart gezeigt haben.“, sprach eine Stimme, die Rust kaum wahrnahm. In seinem Kopf lief der der Part des Nachmittags ab, wie er sich wirklich zugetragen hatte.

„Danke wir haben nur unsere Pflicht erfüllt.“, antwortete Rust, seine Stimme war ruhig. Doch seine Gedanken schwirrten um die wahren Ereignisse jenen Tages und allen Nachwirkungen, die er noch immer durch seine Adern flossen.

Als Rust und Marty am nächsten Tag das Polizeirevier betraten, sprachen ihnen sämtliche Kollegen einen Glückwunsch aus, feierten ihren Erfolg _.  „Gute Arbeit“_ , drang es aus dem Hintergrund. Demonstrativer Beifall aus einer Ecke, Quesadas freudige Bekundigungen aus der anderen. Erfreutes Händeschütteln überall. _„Unsere Helden.“,_ rief eine Frau irgendwo in der Ferne.

Unsere Helden.


	2. Was geblieben ist

Marty wohnte nach wie vor bei Rust. Maggie hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass sie es für möglich hielt einen Neuanfang zu wagen, doch bräuchte sie noch ein paar Tage ihre Töchter Audrey und Maisie darauf vorzubereiten, dass sich die Dinge zwischen ihren Eltern ändern würden. Auch wenn Marty diesen Tag mit voller Ungeduld entgegen sehnte, willigte er mit verständnisvoller Stimme ein. Er durfte diesen Schimmer von Hoffnung jetzt nicht kaputt machen. Es waren doch nur noch ein paar Tage.  
Marty hatte schon vor Ende dieses Falls einige Zeit in Rusts Wohnung verbracht. Dabei war der Hocker an der Kaffeemaschine zu seinem Stammplatz geworden – bat ihm die spärliche Einrichtung auch kaum einen anderen Komfort. Er wartete bis der Kaffee durch den Filter gelaufen war und hoffte das blubbernde Geräusch, wenn das letzte Wasser aus dem Behälter lief würde endlich ertönen und er könnte endlich etwas zu trinken bekommen. Marty war gewillt den Alkohol durch Koffein zu ersetzten, es war notwendig, wenn er zurück zu Maggie und den Kindern wollte. 

In dem Wohn- oder Schlafzimmer, was auch immer der Raum hinter der Küche genau darstellte saß Rust auf einem der beiden Gartenstühle und hielt ein Buch in der Hand. Für gewöhnlich las er konzentriert und schnell, sog die Wörter in sich auf wie ein endloser Strudel und war meist über eine Stunde hinweg kaum ansprechbar. Doch an diesem Abend, den ersten ruhigen Abend nach all den Ereignissen, gelang es ihm nicht sich auf einen Satz zu konzentrieren. Nach zehn Minuten legte er den Gedichtband von Theodore Roethke zur Seite, griff nach einer Schachtel Zigaretten, die neben ihm auf dem Boden lag, zündete sich eine Kippe an und sog eine – selbst für ihn – beachtliche Menge des Rauches in seine Lungen.  
Rust drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und blickte auf einen Stapel Bücher. Aus den vielen Farben der Buchrücken formte sich die Kontur von Dewalls Kopf und diesem garstigen Anblick von ihm, dem er zusammen mit Ginger in der Bar gegenüber saß. „Ich kann deine Seele an den Rändern deiner Augen sehen, sie ist ätzend wie Säure.“, flüsterte die raue Stimme Dewalls aus seinen Gedanken. Rust kniff die Augen einen Moment zusammen, es war nur eine Halluzination, nicht mehr aber auch nicht weniger. Er verspürte den tiefen Drang sich zu bewegen, vielleicht sollte er ein wenig umherlaufen, vielleicht halfen ein paar Klimmzüge, irgendwas musste er tun, sonst würde er jeden Augenblick explodieren. Rust ging hinüber zur Küche, setzte sich Marty gegenüber ohne ihn den Geringsten Blick zu würdigen und schenkte sich einen Kaffee ein.  
Rusts Hand zitterte leicht, es war kaum zu erkennen, doch den Aufmerksamen Augen von Marty entging dieser Anblick nicht. Er beobachtete Rust schon eine Weile und hatte diese stetig wachsende Unruhe bemerkt. 

„Hey, alles Ok?“, fragte Marty. 

Die Asche der Zigarette landete wenige Zentimeter neben dem Aschenbecher, als Rust versuchte das schwache Zittern zu verbergen. 

„Was ist…“, begann Rust und zweifelte schon jetzt an seiner Aussage. „… wenn jemand von den Iron Cursaders Wind bekommen hat, dass wir Bullen sind?“, Rusts Worte wirkten weniger wie eine Frage, sondern ehr wie der Beginn eines Monologs. 

„Du sagtest doch, deine Tarnung sei nie aufgeflogen. Außerdem haben wir diesen Ginger aus dem Verkehr gezogen.“, antwortete Marty. 

„Hm.“, gab Rust als Antwort von sich. 

„Was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Du läufst wie Falschgeld durch die Gegend.“, erwiderte Marty. 

Ein nachdenkliches Schweigen folgte in dem Rust jedem Blickkontakt mit Marty vermied.  
„Den Eigenschaften und Impulsen der menschlichen Seele haben die Psychologen eine uns eingeborene Eigenschaft immer wieder übersehen – ein Gefühl, das unserer Seele von Urbeginn unwandelbar und ewig mitgegeben ist. Wir haben sein Vorhandensein unsern Sinnen entgehen lassen – aus Mangel an Glauben, an Gewissenhaftigkeit; wir haben weder die Offenbarung noch die Philosophie tief genug genommen und jene Eigenschaft nur darum übersehen, weil sie so überragend und dabei so wesenlos ist.“, sagte Rust. 

„Ich verstehe nicht, was meinst du?“, fragte Marty. Er war diesen Abend nicht sonderlich dazu geneigt einer der tief poetischen Gedankengänge von Rust zu folgen. 

„Im Grunde geht es um das Gefühl, immer wieder zu seinen größten Fehlern zurückzukehren, weil sie einen immer im Griff haben.“, antwortete Rust. 

„Und? Was soll das jetzt im Klartext heißen?“, fragte Marty.  
Rust sah ihm jetzt direkt in die Augen mit einem Blick in dem die Hoffnung starb, dass Marty verstanden hätte was Rust meinte. Doch der Moment, in dem er glaubte seine Gedanken teilen zu können war verstrichen. 

„Nichts Marty.“, antwortete er. 

Jedoch blieb Marty hartnäckig, er wollte dieses Gespräch nicht auf diese Weise beenden, nicht nachdem was ihnen wiederfahren war. 

„Komm schon, man. Wovor hast du schiss? Wir haben gerade zwei der übelsten Typen unschädlich gemacht?“, sagte Marty. 

„Es ist das Kokain oder das was ich damit verbinde.“, antwortete Rust. 

„Was?“, fragte Marty, der mit der Antwort nicht gerechnet hatte. 

„Als ich mit Ginger unterwegs war. Diese ganze Sache musste glaubwürdig sein. Ich musste glaubwürdig sein. Meinst du etwa ich konnte da rein spazieren und ihnen sagen, dass ich clean bin?“, in Rusts Stimme lag eine Selbstverachtung aus Jahren. 

„Du hast was genommen.“, sagte Marty. 

„Natürlich – und es hat so viele Erinnerungen an der Zeit in der DEA geweckt, dass es wie eine alte Gewohnheit angefühlt hat.“, antwortete Rust und starrte der letzten kleinen Rauchwolke hinterher, die aus dem Aschenbecher qualmte. 

Rust schob seine Kaffeetasse von einer Hand in die andere und wieder zurück. Er musste irgendetwas tun, er musste sich beschäftigen. In ihm tobte ein endloses Feuer, dass danach schrie, die Flamme höher lodern zu lassen. Diese wesenlose Verkehrtheit, wie Edgar Allan Poe sie nannte, sie war dabei ihn wieder in die Arme eines Rausches zu treiben. Er wollte mehr. Vielleicht noch eine Line, vielleicht zwei. 

„Und jetzt? Wird das ein Entzug?“, fragte ihn Marty. 

„Fuck. Marty, kümmere dich um deine Probleme.“ Rusts Faust donnerte auf den Tisch nieder. Er wusste genau, dass Marty diesen Zustand nicht verstehen würde, wie sollte er auch, hatte er doch niemals Kokain oder ähnliche Drogen angerührt. Rust wusste, dass es nicht Martys Frage war, die ihn so reizte, es war dieses Endlose verlangen nach mehr. Rust stand auf und ging hinüber zu der Matratze, die auf der anderen Seite des Raumes lag. Er setzte und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Auf dir liegt ein Schatten, Junge.“ Dewalls Worte dröhnten durch seine pochenden Schläfen.

Marty beobachtete Rust von seinem Platz in der Küche. Für gewöhnlich war sein Partner die Personifikation von Beherrschung und Ruhe gewesen, selbst in den Momenten in denen er Marty mit seinen pessimistischen poetischen Anflügen auf die Nerven ging. Noch nie zuvor hatte er Rust derartig unruhig erlebt. Doch wenn das wirklich die Überbleibsel des Kokains waren oder ein Rückfall, dann wusste er nicht wie er ihm helfen sollte. Marty lehnte nachdenklich über der Küchenzeile. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von Rust lassen, wie er zusammengesackt auf der Matratze saß. Das hatte er bei weitem nicht verdient. Schließlich war es Rusts Kontakt zu dieser Motorradgang, die ihnen ermöglichte den Fall zu lösen und dafür sollte er jetzt büßen?  
Was Rust brauchte war Ruhe. Marty müsste ihn irgendwie beruhigen. 

Ein schwerer Seufzer erfüllte die Küche, als Marty eine Idee kam. Seine Bewegungen wirkten wiederwillig und er hielt es bei weiten nicht für einen grandiosen Einfall, doch er würde einem Freund helfen. Marty ging rüber zu Rust.  
Er kniete sich hinter ihm auf die Matratze und legte ihm vorsichtig die Hände auf seine Schultern. Seine Daumen bewegten sich in kreisen. 

„Rust was hälst du…“, begann Marty. 

Doch Rust zuckte unter seinen Berührungen zusammen und drehte sich auf der Stelle von ihm weg. Für gewöhnlich bedeuteten solche Berührungen Streit, Ärger und Schläge. Rust funkelte Marty aus zwei gereizten Pupillen, unter denen breite rote Ränder lagen, an. 

„Was soll das Marty.“, frage er mit einer leiser tranceartigen Stimme. 

„Beruhig dich. Du brauchst dringend ein wenig Entspannung, ich wollte nur deine Schultern massieren.“, wütete Marty zurück. 

„Das bringt eh nichts. Ich muss warten bis sich mein Serotoninspiegel senkt. Ich muss runterkommen. Da brauche ich keine Massage.“, konterte Rust. 

„Mag sein, aber im Moment bist du ein nervöses Wrack.“, sagte Marty. 

„Woher willst du das wissen?“, fragte Rust. 

„Du hattest die Idee die Iron Cursaders würden uns verfolgen. Ich muss zugeben, dass deine Story ihnen gegenüber wirklich gut war, du wärst nie aufgeflogen und das weißt du selber am besten.“, erwiderte Marty. 

Rust senkte seinen Blick. War sein Verhalten wirklich schon so auffällig? In seinem Inneren schrie jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers und sein Verstand stimmte darauf ein aber er hätte Marty dies niemals spüren lassen. 

„Gut beobachtet.“, sagte Rust. 

„Ich weiß. Und ich weiß auch, dass dir eine Massage gut täte. Glaub mir, ich massiere für gewöhnlich keine Kerle aber du brauchst dringend Entspannung.“, erwiderte Marty. 

Rust sah ihn lange an. Da war eine Sorge in den Augen von Marty, die ihm noch nie aufgefallen war. Es war anders als die Panik an dem Tag als er Ledoux erschossen hatte. Das hier war mitfühlend, fast liebevoll. 

„Reicht die Matratze?“, fragte Rust. 

„Sicher.“, sagte Marty. 

Rust zog sein weißes Unterhemd aus und legte seinen gut trainierten Oberkörper frei. Sein Blick wanderte über die Matratze unsicher, ob er sich legen und sitzen bleiben sollte. 

„Leg dich hin, das ist einfacher.“, sagte Marty. 

Marty beobachtete wie Rust sich vor ihm auf den Bauch legte. Die Muskeln seines Bizepses streckten sich, als Rust seine Arme unter das Kissen schob. Diese trainierten Arme und dieser perfekte Rücken. Für einen Augenblick drängte sich Marty die Versuchung auf über diesen tadellosen Rücken zu streichen und seine Lippen über die glatte Haut streifen zu lassen.  
Hatte er dies wirklich gedacht?  
Verlegen starrte Marty die weiße Wand über dem Bett an, das konnten nicht seine Gedanken sein.  
Er sammelte seine Konzentration zusammen. Anschließend verteilte er ein wenig Massageöl auf Rusts Rücken, legte seine Hände auf dessen Schultern und begann die Muskeln unter ihm zu bearbeiten.  
Seine Finger glitten zwischen den Schulterblättern hinauf zum Nacken über die weiche Haut, die so verletzlich wirkte. Langsam grub Marty seine Finger in die Schulterpartien. Zuerst strich er mit sanftem Druck zwischen den Schulterblättern hinauf – scheiße, am liebsten hätte er seine Hände gar nicht mehr von dem Rücken genommen. Rust unter ihm, fühlte sich so gut an, dass Marty ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken lief.  
Doch als Marty den Nacken erreichte dachte er an Betonklötze, die er versuchte weich zu bekommen. Einen solch verspannten Rücken wie den von Rust hatte er noch nicht massiert. Marty musste einen enormen Druck aufwenden, damit er überhaupt vorwärts kam. 

„Mmmmh.“, stöhnte Rust unkontrolliert auf, als Marty über eine schmerzhafte Verspannung knetete. 

Dieser Laut traf Marty so plötzlich wie ein unvorhergesehener Schlag unter die Gürtellinie. Er löste eine feurige Faszination in ihm aus, die ihn in seinen Bann zog. Er massierte noch einmal mit starkem Druck über die Nackenpartie. 

„Marty.“, Rust hob seinen Kopf. 

„Was ist?“, Marty fragte leise, als sei er heiser. 

„Es fühlt sich an, als zertrümmerst du mir jeden einzelnen Muskelstrang.“, antwortete Rust. 

„Du bist derartig verspannt, dass ich mich ehr um meine Finger sorgen muss.“ Marty machte unentwegt weiter.

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=s3zhxg)

„Ahhh.“, ein erneutes und lauteres Stöhnen drang durch den Raum. Rusts Hände drückten das Kissen zu einem kleinen Knäul zusammen. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, jemals so intensiv massiert worden zu sein. Für ihn fühlte es sich an, als fuhr ein Walze über ihn. 

„Musst du so stöhnen?“, fragte Marty. 

„Musst du so fest zudrücken?“ Rusts Stimme klang angestrengt. 

„Versuch einfach etwas lockerer zu lassen. Es wird schon besser.“, sagte Marty. 

Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Rust löste seinen stählernen Griff um das Kissen. Er streckte seine Arme seitlich von seinem Körper aus. Scheinbar hatte Marty Recht. Es tat zwar noch immer ein wenig weh, doch war bei weitem nicht mehr die bestialische Qual, die ihm vor ein paar Sekunden heimsuchte. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte alles andre um ihn herum für ein paar Sekunden auszublenden.  
Nun war es Marty, der sich langsam aber sicher verspannte. Das Stöhnen von Rust hatte in ihm noch ein anderes Gefühl als Fürsorge geweckt und jetzt wo er ausgestreckt und mit geschlossenen Augen vor ihm lag, war es unmöglich dagegen anzukämpfen. Marty spürte wie sich ein bestimmter Muskel in ihm verhärtete. Die Jeans zwischen seinen Beinen wurde gefährlich eng. Ihm schoss eine unsagbare Hitze ins Gesicht. Er saß so nahe an Rust. Seine Hände kneten fest über den öligen Rücken, immer weiter, in der Hoffnung Rust noch ein einziges Mal dieses laute Stöhnen zu entlocken.  
Doch Rust gab sich alle nur erdenkliche Mühe leise zu sein. Die Male an denen Marty über die schmerzhaften Stellen rieb sog er tief die Luft ein.  
Marty blickte hinab, was er sah versetzte ihn unweigerlich in Panik. Zwischen seinen Beinen zeichnete sich eine Beule in der Jeans ab.

„Ich glaube das reicht fürs erste.“, sagte Marty und stand auf. 

Er wollte den Raum verlassen, bevor Rust seine Augen öffnete und womöglich sah, was Marty versuchte zu verstecken. Schnurstracks steuerte er den Flur hinter der Küche an und verschwand im Bad.  
Rust lag nach wie vor ausgestreckt auf der Matratze, er sah wie Marty ungewohnt eilig den Raum verließ. Er ahnte etwas, verfolgte diesen Gedanken jedoch nicht weiter, dazu war er einfach zu erschöpft. Die Zeit in der Marty ihn massierte brachte ihn tatsächlich auf andere Gedanken und er wünschte sich, dass er noch ein weiter gemacht hätte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading (and maybe the drawing)


	3. Nur eine Erinnerung

Eine gewaltige Ladung Blut schoss über den dreckig sandigen Boden. In dem Kopf eines mit schäbigen Tattoos bedecktem Körper klaffte ein riesiges Loch aus dem immer mehr Blut herausfloss. Ledoux Blut. Der tote Körper von Ledeux drehte sich zur Seite seine toten Pupillen starrten Marty an, als er den Mund öffnete. „War es das wert?“ fragte die Leiche.  
Marty fuhr in seinem Bett hoch. Schwer atmend saß er mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen auf dem ausgeklappten Sofa im zweiten Stock. Dieser furchtbare Alptraum hatte jeden Gedanken an eine erholsame Nacht vertrieben. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht, um zu prüfen ob er wirklich wach war. Ihm fiel auf, dass sein Mund völlig ausgetrocknet war, als sei er tagelang durch eine Wüste gelaufen. Er musste etwas trinken, auf der Stelle.  
Nur mit einem T-Shirt und seinen Shorts bekleidet bahnte er sich seinen Weg hinunter in die Küche. Zuerst hoffte er noch ein Schluck von dem Bourbon zu ergattern, der in der Küche stand, verwarf diese Idee aber schnell wieder. Erst als Marty bereits die ersten Schritte in die Küche setzte bemerkte er dass die schwache Beleuchtung an der Unterseite er hängenden Schränke eingeschaltet war. Mit dem nächsten Blick traf ihn eine Welle des Entsetzens.  
Rust stand an der vorderen Schrankzeile, er trug eine dunkle Jogginghose. Die Hände stützte er auf die Oberfläche und hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt. Er schien nicht zu bemerken wie Marty herein kam. Vor Rust lag eine dünne Schicht eines weißen Pulvers verstreut. Einen Teil davon hatte er zu einer Line geformt. 

„Scheiße, Rust. Was tust du da?“, fragte Marty entsetzt. 

„Ich denke nach.“, erwiderte Rust ohne aufzusehen. 

„Die wievielte ist das schon?“ Marty sah ihm über die Schulter.

„Ich habe noch nichts genommen.“ Rust müder Blick wanderte über das Kokain. 

„Dabei soll es auch bleiben.“ Marty nahm einen feuchten Schwamm aus der Spüle und wischte das gesamte Pulver weg. 

Rust unternahm nichts, er drehte sich lediglich um und beobachtete wie die Reste des Pulvers unter einem Wasserstrahl in den Abguss flossen. Er dachte zurück an dem Abend, als Ginger ihm eine Line nach der anderen unter die Nase hielt und daran wie leicht es ihm fiel die ganze Welt in dem Moment zu vergessen. Anschließend schlich Rust hinüber zu seiner Matratze. 

„Das ändert nichts.“, sagte Rust aus der Ferne. 

„Was soll das heißen?“, fragte Marty. 

„Glaubst du das war schon alles?“ Rust drehte sich zu Marty um. Obwohl eine bittere Spur in seinen Worten lag, wollte er, dass Marty wusste, dass er mehr von dem Kokain versteckt hatte. 

„Ist das dein Ernst?“ Marty eilte zu ihm hinüber. 

In ihm stieg eine kochte die Ungeduld. Am liebsten hätte er Rust eine runtergehauen für diese Aussage. Doch als er ihn in die Augen sah, entdeckte Marty einen gewissen Grad an Hilflosigkeit – jedenfalls interpretierte er diesen ausweichenden Blick damit. 

„Was soll ich mit dir nur machen?“ Marty drängte seine Wut zurück. 

„Es gibt nichts was du machen kannst. Du kannst mich ja nicht die ganze Zeit im Auge behalten. Geh. Geh einfach wieder Schlafen, Marty.“, sagte Rust auf seine kühle, distanzierte Art. 

Diese Worte waren zu viel. Marty spürte wie ihm die Beherrschung verloren ging und er stürmte zu Rust hinüber und packte ihn mit hartem Griff an den Schultern. Mit einem schwungvollen Stoß schleuderte er Rust auf die Matratze. Der unsanfte Aufprall schob den gesamten Schlafplatz leicht zur Seite und enthüllte ein weiteres kleines Tütchen mit weißem Pulver. Rust hatte nicht gelogen, scheinbar hatte er überall etwas versteckt. 

„Lass das Marty, ich warne dich.“ Nun mischte sich eine Spur von Zorn Rusts Stimme. 

Beide blickten auf das kleine Tütchen auf dem Boden, bereit rücksichtslos darauf zu zustürmen. Als Rust sich nach vorne Beugte um das Kokain einzusammeln, drehte sich Marty hinterlistig um und nahm die Handschellen an sich, die Rust wie jeden Abend, auf einem der beiden Stühle ablegte.  
Marty nutzte die zu Boden gebeugte Position von Rust aus um ihm ein Ende der Handschellen anzulegen. Das andere Ende befestigte er an seinem eigenen Handgelenk. 

„Was soll das werden?“, fragte Rust. 

„Ich werde dich im Auge behalten, Idiot.“, antwortete Marty. 

„Das ist bescheuert. Irgendwann wirst du schlafen müssen.“ Rust hob sein Handgelenk hoch. 

„Gut, dass hier eine Matratze liegt.“, konterte Marty.


	4. Die Nacht

Dicht aneinandergedrängt lagen sie auf Rusts Matratze. Marty hatte im Affekt Rusts linkes Handgelenk an seine linke Hand gekettet, wodurch Rust nun seinen Arm ein einem ungemütlichen Winkel halten musste, damit sie nebeneinander liegen konnten. Marty hingegen schaffte es tatsächlich auf diesem engen Raum einzuschlafen und zwar so tief, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte wie Rust unruhig neben ihm hin und her rutschte. Er starrte gegen die Decke. Sein Herz pochte wie ein Presslufthammer gegen seinen Brustkorb.  
Draußen ertönte leise der Motor eines Motorrades in der Ferne. Panisch wanderten Rusts Augen hinüber zum Fenster und er wartete förmlich darauf, dass ein Scheinwerferlicht den Raum erhellte. Waren es Gingers Leute, die auf Rusts Spur gekommen waren? Würden sie jetzt doch seine Wohnung stürmen?

„Fuck.“, flüsterte Rust. Er war sich bewusst, dass diese Paranoia ein sicheres Zeichen dafür war, dass er gerade am Anfang eines üblen Upfucks stand. 

Gerade als Rust sich in dem Gedanken verlor wie hilfreich es für seinen Zustand wäre eine winzige Line zu ziehen – nur eine ganz geringe Menge, damit das Runterkommen leichter wäre – spürte er einen Druck um sein Handgelenk.  
Es war Marty, er drehte sich im Schlaf auf die Seite. Dabei zog er die angekettete Hand von Rust mit sich. Die kurze Kette der Handschellen ließ ihm kaum Luft sich in eine andere Richtung zu bewegen als zu Marty. Unfreiwillig musste er sich ebenfalls auf die Seite drehen. Rusts Kopf lag nun direkt an Martys Schultern und sein rechter Arm lag seitlich über Martys Bauch.  
Diese unfreiwillige Löffelchen-Haltung machte es Rust unmöglich nachzusehen, ob der Schlüssel für die Handschellen in der Nähe lag. Resignierend ließ er seinen Kopf auf das Kissen fallen. Marty hatte Rusts Hand tief genug hinabgezogen, dass sie unterhalb seines Bauchnabels zum Liegen kam und seine Fingerspitzen den Bund von Martys Shorts erreichten. Der ohnehin schnelle Atem von Rust beschleunigte sich weiter bei dieser neuen Position und vor seinem geistigen Auge tauchte für den Bruchteil eine Sekunde die Möglichkeit auf, seine Hand tiefer hinabrutschen zu lassen. Vielleicht unter die Shorts, vielleicht noch etwas weiter. Sein Gesicht begann fiebrig zu glühen.  
Er sollte sich lieber darauf konzentrieren nichts zu denken, sonst würde Marty ihn wahrscheinlich umbringen.

Rust spürte wie sich der Martys Körper beim Atmen sanft auf und ab bewegte, wie das Schaukeln eines Schiffes auf ruhiger See. Außerdem wurde er sich der Wärme gewahr, die sein Partner neben ihm ausstrahlte. Rust versuchte sich ganz und gar auf diese Nähe zu konzentrieren. Nach und nach beruhigte es seine Gedanken – es war wie bei der Massage. Er konnte die unruhigen Wirrungen seines Verstandes einfach bei Seite schieben. Rust lehnte seinen Kopf an Martys Rücken und genoss dessen wohlige Wärme. Kurz darauf fiel er in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=oi9cid)


	5. Aufwachen

Die grellen heißen Sonnenstrahlen strömten durch das Fenster neben der Matratze. Der Lamellenvorhang war nicht geschlossen und so leuchteten die hellen Streifen über die Decke hinweg, auf Martys Gesicht. Sie waren sogar hell genug Ledeux blutverschmiertes Gesicht in seinen Alpträumen zu verblassen. Während seines langsamen Aufwachens wurde sich Marty dem kalten Metall um sein Handgelenk bewusst und er erinnerte sich an die vorherige Nacht, an Rust und das Kokain. Doch an diesem Morgen war etwas anders, als an vergangenen Tagen an denen er auf dem Sofa im zweiten Stock erwachte.  
Ein Arm lag um seine Taille, wie eine innige Umarmung. Außerdem spürte er den warmen Hauch von Rusts Atem in seinem Nacken. Die feinen Härchen in Marys Nacken richteten sich sofort auf und ein wohliges Kribbeln breitete sich an den Stellen aus, an dem Rusts Stirn seine Schulter berührte. Für einen Moment blieb Marty einfach nur so liegen und genoss dieses Gefühl von Zuneigung – egal ob bewusst oder unbewusst. 

Aber seine Neugier nach Rusts Zustand ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe. Er musste sehen, ob es ihm gut ging. Vorsichtig drehte er seinen Körper herum, sodass er auf dem Rücken lag dabei drehte er seinen Kopf in die Richtung des Mannes neben ihm.  
Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern Rust jemals schlafend gesehen zu haben. Sein Haar war etwas zerzaust und sein Gesicht war von einem dezenten Schweißfilm bedeckt. Rusts Lippen waren nur wenige Zentimeter von Martys Gesicht entfernt. Sie schienen eine seltsame Wirkung auf ihn zu haben, ähnlich einer starken Anziehungskraft. Obwohl es Martys Anschauungen über Männer wiedersprach stellte er sich vor, wie es wohl wäre diese schlaftrunkenen Lippen zu berühren. Vielleicht sogar zu küssen. 

Ein anderer Teil von Martys Körper war ebenfalls erwacht und drückte mit einem heißen Impuls gegen den Stoff seiner Shorts. Unbewusst schob Marty seine Hüften ein kleines Stückchen vor, während er Rusts geschlossene Augen beobachtete, die so nahe neben ihm waren. Marty bemerkte wie er allmählich hart wurde und er striff mit einer Hand über die Beule in seiner Hose, seine Fingerspitzen fuhren langsam über die pulsierende Erhebung. 

Der tiefe Schlaf wich allmählich von Rust, er hatte niemals fest genug geschlafen, als dass er es nicht bemerkt hätte, wenn sich irgendwas oder irgendwer in dem Raum bewegt hätte. Zugegeben waren in dieser Nacht einige Momente, in denen er wirklich tief gedöst hatte, doch mit dem Sonnenaufgang war er nicht mehr dazu in der Lage gewesen. Er wusste noch genau, wie er dicht an Marty gekuschelt eingeschlafen war. Doch nun vernahm er trotz seiner geschlossenen Augen noch etwas anderes, direkt an seiner Seite.  
Ein schneller Atem. Ein tiefer Atem. Ein wenig Schweiß. Eine unsagbare Hitze, als würde es neben ihm brennen. 

Ein Zucken fuhr durch Rusts Augenlider. Marty fuhr erschrocken zusammen, doch zog er dabei versehentlich an der Kette der Handschellen. Ein leises Grummeln ertönte aus Rusts Kehle. Ein Anflug von Panik ereilte Marty und setzte sich blitzschnell auf. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum auf der Suche nach dem Schlüssel. Nun fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er hatte den Schlüssel auf seiner Seite unter die Matratze geschoben, sodass Rust ihn nicht finden konnte. Marty drehte sich hektisch auf die Seite, wodurch er einen noch stärkeren Ruck an der Kette verursachte. 

„Was machst du da?“, nuschelte Rust.

„Ich suche die Schlüssel?“ Marty griff unter die Matratze und barg das kleine silberne Metall. 

„Warum so hektisch?“ Rusts Stimme zeugte von einem Halbwachen Zustand. 

„Ich muss ins Bad.“, lautete Martys kurze Antwort, als er die Handschellen von ihren Handgelenken löste. 

Rust beobachtete wie Marty mit kaum spürbar zitternden Händen den die Kette von seinem Handgelenk nahm. Sein Blick war selbst in diesem schläfrigen Zustand noch immer geschärft für verborgene Details und er sah, wich sich der wahre Grund dieser Panik sich zwischen Martys Beinen erhob. Rust jedoch sagte nichts. 

***

In den folgenden drei Abenden wurde aus diesem Abend ein gewohntes Bild. Sie begannen immer mit einer Massage für Rust, gefolgt von einer längeren Pause die Marty im Badezimmer verbrachte. Rust konnte sich gut vorstellen was ihn dazu trieb so plötzlich aus dem Zimmer zu verschwinden. Ihm entging die Veränderung von Marty während jeder Massage nicht – erst redete er immer weniger, danach wurde sein Atem stetig flacher und auch der Druck seiner Finger wurde zum Ende schwächer, beinahe wie ein Streicheln. Doch Rust sagte nichts. Vielmehr genoss er die sanften Berührungen von Marty. Diese kräftigen Hände, die über seinen Rücken kneteten und diese wohltuende Nähe.  
Vor dem Schlafengehen ließ sich Rust bereitwillig die Handschellen von Marty anlegen und sie lagen aneinander gekettet auf Rusts Matratze. Jede Nacht drehte sich Marty auf die Seite und jede Nacht, legte Rust seinen Arm um die Taille seines Partners und lehnte seinen Kopf an dessen Rücken.  
Es war besser als das Kokain.

***

Am fünften Tag pilgerten Rust und Marty durch die gesamte Wohnung und nahmen sämtliche Schubladen und Nischen in Rusts Wohnung unter die Lupe. Rust zog aus etlichen kleinen Verstecken kleine Kokainbällchen hervor, während Marty ihn mit einem Müllsack in der Hand folgte und darauf achtete, dass er jedes von ihnen wegwarf.   
Bei der achten oder neunten Kugel, Marty hatte nur sporadisch mitgezählt, betrachtete er Rust mit überraschtem Gesicht. 

„Als du sagtest, du hättest etwas versteckt, dachte ich nicht, dass man einen ganzen verdammten Weihnachtsbaum damit schmücken könnte.“, sagte Marty. 

„Anfangs war es nur ein Notfallplan. Falls ich mit Ginger und seinen Leuten hierhergekommen wäre. Es hätte komisch ausgesehen, wenn ich nichts im Haus gehabt hätte.“ Rust warf eine weitere Kugel in den Müllsack. 

„Und dann hast du einfach die Chance ergriffen?“ Marty verstand noch immer nicht so ganz, wieso Rust so viel von dem Zeug versteckt hatte.

„Der Abend hat einfach zu viele Erinnerungen geweckt. Es war, als wäre ich von einem Moment zum anderen in die Vergangenheit katapultiert wurden und alles was dazwischen lag, wäre aus dem Strom der Zeit gelöscht wurden, als hätte es nie existiert.“ Rust blieb stehen und ließ seinen Blick nachdenklich über aus dem Küchenfester gleiten. 

„Wie geht es dir jetzt? Ich meine du kommst doch wohl ohne das Zeug klar.“ Marty musterte Rusts Gesicht. 

„Ja.“, Rust senkte seinen Blick, dabei drehte er seinen Kopf in Martys Richtung. „Es war gut, dass du hier warst. Du hast diese plötzlich verschwundene Zeit zurückgeholt.“ Rust drehte sich wieder um und warf ein letztes Bällchen in den Müllsack. 

Marty, der Rusts letzten Satz als Kompliment deutete, dachte über die letzten Nächte nach und auch darüber, was in dieser Zeit fühlte. Ihm fiel auf, dass Rusts Züge wieder an Gelassenheit gewonnen hatten und das dieser verlorene Ausdruck nach und nach verschwunden war. Crash hatte Rust wieder verlassen – ein Fakt der Marty ungemein beruhigte. 

„Waren das alle?“, fragte Marty. 

Rust nickte.


	6. Die Sache mit dem Schlaf

Der Tag näherte sich dem Ende. Die Sonne war längst hinter dem fernen Horizont verschwunden, als Marty auf dem Fußboden in Rust Schlaf- und Wohnzimmer saß. Er trug seine Boxershorts und das weiße T-Shirt, was darauf hinwies, dass er bald schlafen gehen würde. Marty blätterte durch eine Tageszeitung, er überflog ein paar Artikel, die von Einbrüchen und alkoholisierten Autofahrern berichteten, als ein langgezogenes Gähnen aus ihm herausgrollte. 

„Ich bin erledigt. Ich denke, ich werde mich aufs Ohr hauen.“ Marty legte die Zeitung beiseite. 

Als wäre dies ein geheimes Signal gewesen, klappte Rust sein Buch zu und stellte es auf den Stapel Kartons an der Wand. Er nahm die Handschellen von einem der beiden Stühle und legte sich das eine Ende um sein Handgelenk.   
Martys Blick wirkte etwas überrascht darüber. 

„Ich glaube, die brauchst du nicht mehr. Außerdem hast du deine Matratze wieder für dich. Ich werde oben auf dem Sofa schlafen.“ Marty drehte sich in Richtung Küche um. 

Enttäuscht legte Rust die Handschellen beiseite. Die letzten Nächte hatte er, trotz des ganzen Chaos in seinem Kopf, so gut geschlafen wie schon lange nicht mehr.   
„Würdest du trotzdem hier schlafen?“, Rusts frage wirkte beinahe schüchtern, als er ihn auch noch mit einem verlegenen Gesicht ansah. 

Die Serie überraschter Blicke wollte bei Marty kein Ende finden. Zugegeben wirkten sich die Nächte neben Rust auch entspannend auf ihn aus, da er sich nicht darum Kopf zerbrechen musste, dass Rust irgendetwas anstellte. Er hatte sich doch ziemliche Sorgen um seinen Partner gemacht und auf eine Art und Weise, die fern seines Verstandes funktionierte, freute es ihn, dass Rust daran Gefallen fand.   
„Wenn es sein muss.“, antwortete Marty.

Rust wartete, wie in den Nächten davor, bis Marty eingeschlafen war. Als er ein kaum hörbares Schnarchen vernahm, legte er seinen Arm um Martys Taille und lehnte seinen Kopf wieder gegen dessen Rücken. Diese Bewegung geschah so automatisch, als gebe es keinen anderen Weg einzuschlafen, als wäre das die einzige Möglichkeit genug Ruhe in seine Gedanken zu bekommen, um einschlafen zu können. Rust genoss die Wärme von Martys Körper, er genoss es wie ihre Körper so eng aneinander lagen.


	7. Es ist noch nicht alles gut...

Derselbe Alptraum, der ihn schon in einigen vergangenen Nächten heimsuchte, treib Marty dazu sich schweißgebadet von einer Seite auf die andere zu wälzen. Ledeux blutverschmierter Schädel bombardierte ihn wieder mit Vorwürfen. Seine unendlich argwöhnische Fratze lachte ihn aus, nannte ihn einen Mörder. Doch plötzlich tauchte eine andere Stimme auf, sie rief seinen Namen. Diese Stimme war tiefer, ruhiger und schien ihn aus dieser nächtlichen Qual befreien zu wollen.  
Schwer atmend riss Marty die Augen auf. 

„Marty, wach auf.“ Rust lag neben ihn. Er hatte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen gestützt, mit der anderen Hand rüttelte er an Martys Schulter, um ihn zu wecken. Seine Hand umfasste die Schulter und ließ ihn nicht los, eher er ihn aus diesem höllischen Alptraum befreite. 

Marty blickte in Rusts besorgtes Gesicht. Es dauerte noch einige Sekunden, bis der Traum ihn aus seinen Fängen entließ und er realisierte, dass er in Rusts Wohnung war. 

„Du hattest einen Alptraum.“, sagte Rust. 

Marty stieß ein raues Grummeln aus, dabei ließ er seinen Kopf erleichtert in die Kissen sinken. Mehrere Minuten lang starrte er wortlos in Rusts Gesicht. Seine Augen waren leicht gerötet.  
„Ich bin ein Mörder.“, flüsterte Marty. 

„Weil du Ledeux in den Kopf geschossen hast?“, fragte Rust. 

Marty nickte. 

„Das war kein Mord. Damit hast du der Menschheit eher einen Gefallen getan.“, sagte Rust. Er lockerte seinen Griff um Martys Schulter und ließ seine Hand langsam den Arm herabsinken. Doch Rust bemerkte, dass Marty noch immer in Aufruhr war. Letztendlich wusste er nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Liebevolle Handlungen war in den letzten Jahren nicht seine Stärke gewesen, geschweige denn, dass sowas in letzter Zeit von ihm verlangt wurde. Dennoch legte er seinen Arm um Marty und zog ihn an sich heran zu einer eher unbeholfenen Umarmung. 

Martys Kopf lag an Rusts Oberkörper und er konnte nicht sagen, was ihn mehr verwirrte – der immer wiederkehrende Alptraum oder der Gedanke dass Rust ihn gerade umarmte. Jedoch war es in diesem Moment scheinbar genau das, was ihn wieder auf den Boden brachte. Dieser kurze Moment, in denen er in Rusts Armen lag, vertrieb auch den letzten Fetzen Erinnerung an Ledeux. 

***

Der Rest des Morgens verlief ruhig. Nachdem Marty sich eine ausgiebige Dusche gönnte, kochte Rust bereits Kaffee. Er dachte lange über die letzten Nächte nach. Darüber wie bereitwillig Marty ihn half seine Gedanken zu ordnen und wie wohl Rust sich dabei fühlte.  
Rust drückte seine Zigarette in dem kleinen Aschenbecher neben der Spüle aus. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, Marty zu helfen, dachte Rust. Er konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie sein Partner jeden Morgen von heftigen Alpträumen geplagt aufwachte. Das war ganz einfach nicht Marty. Deshalb war Rust fest entschlossen ihn wieder in Form zu bringen. 

Marty betrat die Küche und steuerte die Kaffeemaschine an, auf der bereits ein gut gefüllter Pott stand.  
„Den kann ich jetzt gut gebrauchen. Wie geht’s dir Rust?“ Marty schenkte sich eine Tasse ein. 

Rust lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Schrankzeile und stützte seine Hände auf die Oberfläche.  
„Weißt du, vor ein paar Tagen war da ein Hang in mir, den ich nur als allzu selbstverständlich gesehen habe. Dieser verkehrte Hang zur Vergangenheit, er hat sich mir förmlich aufgedrängt und ich hätte es um ein Haar nicht verstanden und wäre ihm gefolgt. Tja, der intellektuelle oder auch der logische Mensch unternimmt es doch immer nach Zielen und Gründen zu suchen um in einem dieser zahllosen Systemen der Vernunft sein Verhalten zu erklären.“

„Worauf willst du hinaus?“ Marty trank einen Schluck und wartete geduldig auf die Erklärung von Rusts Worten. 

„Ich wollte dir Danke sagen, dass du diesen Hang bei Seite gewischt hast.“, Rust sah auf den Boden. Solche Dankesworte lagen ihm einfach nicht und dabei meinte er es wirklich gut. Nur die Worte, so wie Marty sie benutzen würde, fehlten ihm. 

Es wirkte fast surreal von Rust zu hören, wie er sich bedankte. Doch Marty hatte es die letzten Tag nicht darauf angelegt eine Lobeshymne von Rust zu hören.  
„Dazu sind Partner doch da, oder?“ Martys Antwort fiel kurz aus.

„Ich möchte mich dafür revanchieren. Du hattest in den letzten Nächten ziemlich heftige Alpträume, vielleicht gibt es was, dass dich entspannt.“, Rusts Stimme klang leiser. So als hätte sich dieser Satz aus der tiefe seines Kopfes empor gekämpft, um vor seiner Distanziertheit zu fliehen. 

„Das ist nicht nötig. Ich brauche nur ein paar Tage, dann geht das von allein wieder weg.“, sagte Marty. 

„Ich habe gesehen, dass es dir dabei nicht gut geht.“, sagte Rust. 

Marty starrte in seine Kaffeetasse. War es wirklich so offensichtlich? Er wusste, dass er solch intensive Alpträume noch nie zuvor gehabt hatte. Doch was sollte er Rust schon sagen? Dass er sich morgens wie ein Wrack fühlte? Das wollte er bestimmt nicht.  
„Mir fällt da nichts bestimmtes ein, dass mich auf die Schnelle davon wegbringt.“, murmelte Marty, als er seine leere Tasse wegstellte.

„Du hast immer sehr entspannt ausgesehen, wenn du Maggie geküsst hast.“, sagte Rust. 

„Ja, das war ich wirklich – dieser Moment hat mich immer alles vergessen lassen. Das heißt jetzt aber nicht, dass du mich küssen willst, oder?“, Marty blickte ihn skeptisch an. Bei seinem letzten Satz war er sich selber nicht mehr sicher, ob er dem unausgesprochenen Vorschlag von Rust etwas entgegensetzten sollte. Die letzten Abende hatten ihm einige ungewohnte Gedanken beschert. 

„Du hast mir geholfen mich zu entspannen, ich helfe dir. Das hat nichts mit Beziehung zu tun.“, Rusts Stimme klang ruhig und etwas tiefer als sonst. Mit einem Schwung stieß sich Rust von der Küchenzeile ab und stellte sich nahe vor Marty. Es waren nur wenige Zentimeter, die ihre Gesichter von einander trennten. Mit einem alles durchdringenden Blick sah Rust ihm in die Augen, er wollte sichergehen, dass das was er vor hatte für Marty in Ordnung war. Hätte er auch nur den geringsten Funken an Widerwillen entdeckt, hätte er sich umgedreht und hätte sich einen Kaffee genommen. Doch er spürte förmlich, wie sein Gegenüber den Moment entgegensehnte, der zwischen ihnen lag. Marty rührte sich keinen Zentimeter.  
Rust schloss den letzten Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern und drückte seine Lippen sanft auf die von Marty. Er öffnete ein wenig seinen Mund. Zugegeben, tat er es auch, weil er seit Ewigkeiten niemanden mehr auf diese Art und Weise geküsst hatte und nicht abschätzen konnte, wie weit er mit Marty gehen konnte. 

Es dauerte höchstens ein oder zwei Sekunden, bis sich Marty vollkommen in dem Kuss verlor. Rusts zurückhaltende Art machte ihn fast verrückt und als er auch noch seinen Mund öffnete, konnte er nicht anders, als dieses offenherzige Angebot zu erwidern. Schon bald berührten sich ihre Zungen und ihre Lippen pressten sich immer härter aneinander. Marty hob eine Hand und kraulte vorsichtig über Rusts Nackenpartie. Seine Andere Hand ruhte auf Rusts Arm und er bemerkte sofort, wie sich darauf eine Gänsehaut bildete. Er mochte den Effekt den dieser Kuss auf Rust hatte und verdammt, dieser Kuss brachte ihn wirklich in einen tiefenentspannten Zustand. 

[ /> ](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=27zhrgj)

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=27zhrgj)

Ein unkontrollierter Seufzer drang aus Rust hervor, als Marty mit seiner Hand über seinen Nacken strich. Ein regelrechter Schauer durchfuhr seinen Körper und überzog ihn mit einer Gänsehaut. Das leichte Grinsen in Martys Gesicht, zeigte ihm, dass er scheinbar das richtige tat.  
Rust bemerkte wie Martys Atem schwerer wurde und er begann seinen Körper ein Stück näher an Rust zu pressen, dabei lösten ihre Lippen sich nicht einen Zentimeter voneinander.  
Der wohlige Schauer durchfuhr auch eine andere Stelle seines Körpers, eine Stelle, die langsam drohte sich aufzurichten. Er löste diesen langen, unerwartet leidenschaftlichen Kuss vorsichtig und öffnete seine Augen. Beide rangen sichtlich nach Luft.

„Du hattest Recht, es ist wirklich entspannend.“, Marty hatte seine Hände nun locker um Rusts Taille gelegt und grinste ein wenig verlegen. 

„Hmhm.“ Rust wollte nicht allzu viel sagen um diese Atmosphäre nicht zu zerstören.

„Sag mal, hast du gerade eine…“, begann Marty. 

Doch Rust unterbrach ihm in dem er ihn einen weiteren leichten Kuss auf seine Lippen platzierte. Währenddessen, nahm er langsam Martys Hände von seinen Hüften.  
„Das ist jetzt nicht relevant.“, antwortete Rust. Er drehte sich um, dass Marty nicht sehen konnte, was er gerade ansprechen wollte und verließ vorerst die Küche.


	8. Klartext

Am späten Abend lag Rust mit freiem Oberkörper und einer grauen Jogginghose auf seiner Matratze. Seitlich von ihm Kniete Marty und bearbeitete seinen Rücken. Rust wirkte viel Entspannter als bei den vorherigen Massagen, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, das Marty sich bereits so weit durch seine Muskeln gearbeitet hatte, dass die Schmerzen kaum noch zu spüren waren.   
Marty konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf die Massage und darauf, die letzte verspannte Stelle unterhalb der Schulterblätter zu lockern. Ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken schwang er ein Bein über Rusts Hüften, sodass er nun rittlings über ihm kniete. 

„Was machst du?“, fragte Rust. 

„Wenn ich diese Stelle noch schaffe habe ich das Unmögliche möglich gemacht und dein Schlachtfeld von Rücken ist wieder in Ordnung.“ Marty übte mit seinen Fingern einen großen Druck aus. 

„Marty.“ Rust stöhnte plötzlich auf und hob seinen Kopf an. 

„Was?“

„Du zerbrichst meine Wirbelsäule.“ 

„Ich würde es eher richten nennen.“

Diese Stelle schien Rust mehr zu spüren als alle anderen Regionen. Vermutlich hatte sich dort ein Muskel verklemmt, denn jeglicher Druck den Marty dort ausübte brachte Rust dazu sich unbewusst unter ihm zu bewegen. Als Marty mit einem Finger genau diesen Muskelstrang zurück in seine ursprüngliche Position bewegte, zuckte Rust so stark zusammen, dass sein ganzer Körper bebte. Sein Hinter schnellte hoch berührte Marty an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle. 

„Rust, alles in Ordnung?“, schoss es aus Marty hervor.

„Ich hoffe da kommt nicht noch so eine Stelle.“, antwortete Rust. 

Martys Hände ruhten auf Rusts Schultern. Als er einen kurzen Blick nach unten riskierte schoss ihm die Frage durch den Kopf, wie Rust es ständig schaffte ein so starkes Verlangen in ihm zu entflammen. Zweifelsohne sprang ihm das Resultat überdeutlich entgegen. 

„Vielleicht sollten wir lieber erstmal Schluss machen.“, meinte Marty und wollte gerade aufstehen. 

Plötzlich griff Rust mit beiden Händen nach Martys Oberschenkeln und zwang ihn somit sitzen zu bleiben. Er wollte die Hitze spüren, die sich geradewegs über ihm entfachte. Er wollte Martys Hände auf seinem Körper spüren. In diesem Augenblick musste er an ihren Kuss denken.

„Warte.“ Rust Stimme klang wie ein leises Stöhnen. 

„Das ist grade ein ungünstiger Moment.“, antwortete Marty. 

„Soll das was bringen, die ganze Zeit davor wegzurennen, wie ein verklemmtes Schulmädchen?“ Rust drehte seinen Kopf auf die Seite, sodass er Marty in die Augen blicken konnte. 

„Du meinst…“ Marty stoppte, er scheute sich sichtlich vor diesem Gespräch. 

„Glaubst du mir ist entgangen, warum du von den Massagen immer so schnell im Bad verschwunden bist?“, grummelte Rust. 

„Es muss wohl das gleiche gewesen sein, was du bei dem Kuss gedacht hast. Du bist auch ziemlich schnell aus der Küche gelaufen.“, Störrisch blicke er auf Rust hinab. „Ich bin aber definitiv nicht schwul.“

„Ich ebenso wenig. Wenn du aber tatsächlich einen Neustart mit deiner Familie planst, willst du all diese Gedanken wieder mitschleppen? Ich meine wirklich alle Gedanken aus den letzten Tagen.“, sagte Rust. 

Dieses Gespräch fühlte sich an, als hätte ihm Rust gerade ein gewaltiges Brett vor den Schädel geschlagen und das aus gutem Grund – Rust hatte Recht. Diese ganzen Massagen, dieser Kuss, natürlich entspannte es ihn, andererseits beflügelte es seine geheimsten Begehren. Wie zum Teufel, konnte Rust das wissen? Eine Frage, die ein Fünkchen Wut in ihm auflodern ließ. Er hasste es, wenn seine Gedanken für Rust wie ein offenes Buch vor ihm lagen. 

„Wenn du meinst es so gut zu wissen.“, sein Ton wirkte aggressiver. 

Mit diesem Satz presste er seine Hüften gegen Rusts Hintern. Seine Erektion drückte durch den Stoff ihrer Hosen und rieb langsam an dem Körper vorm ihm entlang. Er stimmte einen quälend langsamen Rhythmus an.   
Eine Hand wanderte hinauf zu Rusts Nacken und drückte ihn harsch in das Kissen, während er begann einige grobe Küsse über die Schultern und der Wirbelsäule zu verteilen. Sein Mund glitt tiefer und tiefer. Er wartete auf eine bestimmte Reaktion, denn er wusste dass dieses Begehren nicht nur in ihm schlummerte. 

Währenddessen versuchte Rust jegliches Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, was ihm mit jeder Bewegung von Marty schwerer fiel. Das Gewicht auf ihn, welches seine Hüften mit enormen Druck gegen die Matratze drückte und seine eigene Härte gegen den Stoff der Laken rieb, machten ihn gerade zu wahnsinnig. Er spürte wie Martys Küsse soweit hinabglitten, dass sie den Bund seiner Hose erreichten. Wie von allein drängte Rust seine Hüften Marty entgegen und er spreizte seine Beine. 

„Weißt du was, Rust? Ich bin nicht der Einzige, der ein paar Gedanken loswerden will. Aber ich glaube nach wie vor, dass das hier nicht der richtige Moment ist.“ Marty stieg von Rust herunter und starrte ihn tief in die Augen. „Wir sollten nachher darüber reden.“

Rust beobachtete wie Marty den Raum verließ.


	9. Therapy?!

Eine knappe Stunde verging nach ihrem Gespräch. Marty war in den ersten Stock verschwunden und hatte sich seither nicht mehr blicken lassen. Rust saß, mittlerweile wieder angezogen, auf seiner Matratze und dachte darüber nach, wie Martys Laune plötzlich in Wut umgeschlagen war. Dabei hatte er gar nicht vor Marty zu vergraulen, alles was er wollte war Klarheit zwischen ihnen zu schaffen. Klarheit war etwas was sie beide gebrauchen konnten.

Rust ging die Treppe hinauf. Normalerweise war er nur hier oben, wenn er das Bad benutze und in den letzten Tagen war das hier oben mehr Martys Revier als seines. Er klopfte an die Tür des Gästezimmers. Als keine Reaktion folgte, öffnete er sie dennoch.  
Vor ihm saß Marty auf dem Boden, sein Rücken war gegen die ausgeklappte Couch gelehnt. 

„Kann ich rein kommen?“, fragte Rust.

Marty nickte und bat ihm mit einer Handbewegung neben ihm Platz zu nehmen.  
„Vorhin, habe ich etwas überreagiert. Das sollte so nicht laufen.“, erklärte Marty. 

„Ist schon gut.“, antwortete Rust. 

„Weißt du, mir machen diese Alpträume wirklich zu schaffen. Jede Nacht dieses Arschloch von Ledeux zu sehen, wie er mich mit seinem Loch im Kopf angrinst, das macht mich fertig.“

Rust sank neben ihm auf den Boden. Nach einem kurzen Zögern drehte er seinen Kopf in Martys Richtung, der ihn bereits willig Musterte. Ihre Lippen waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. 

Marty schloss die letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen und begann Rust vorsichtig zu küssen – er erinnerte sich, wie wohl ihm bei ihrem ersten Kuss war. Er legte einen Arm um Rust, seine Fingerspitzen fuhren dabei immer wieder seinen Nacken auf und ab. Mit der anderen Hand begann er die Knöpfe von Rusts Hemd zu öffnen, um langsam über sein Schlüsselbein zu streichen.

Ihre Lippen ließen nicht voneinander. In ihren Mündern tobte ein Kampf zwischen ihren Zungen um die Herrschaft des jeweiligen Mundes. Rust löste ihren Kuss. Er drehte sich herum, schlang ein Bein über Marty und nahm auf dessen Schoß Platz. 

Martys Hand glitt stetig tiefer. Mit festem Druck Massierte er den Bereich um Rusts Bauchnabel. Er versank in einem Strudel aus Verlangen, all seine Bewegungen waren völlig von seinem Unterbewusstsein gesteuert.  
Seine Hände fühlten sich schwach an, als er den Knopf von Rusts Hose öffnete und sie begannen fast zu zittern, als er den Reißverschluss herunter zog. Diesmal sank seine Hand tiefer, als er es erwartete und er landete zwischen Rusts Beinen, wo er im Eifer des Gefechts kräftig zulangte. 

Ein stumpfes Stöhnen drang aus Rust hervor, als er Martys Hand an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle spürte. Eine Welle der Erregung jagte durch seinen Körper und er drängte sich tiefer in den Schoß von Marty. 

„Scheiße, Rust, tut mir leid. Es ist wie von allein passiert.“, erschrak Marty über seine Handlung. 

„Wirklich? Dann läuft doch alles wie es soll.“

„Was? Was soll das heißen? Hast du etwa geplant, das wir miteinander schlafen?“

„Ja.“ Die Antwort von Rust folgte so nüchtern, dass sie keine Fragen offen ließ. 

Rust streifte Marty sein Shirt von den Schultern. Seine Bewegungen wirkten unbeholfen und ein wenig ungeduldig, doch waren sie nur der Ausdruck von der ungeheuren Nervosität, die er versuchte zu verbergen. Er öffnete Martys Hose, so hochkonzentriert, dass er kaum etwas andere wahrnahm. Über Rusts Gesicht legte sich ein rötlicher Schimmer, begleitet von einem Paar Augen, das ihn hinter einem Schleier einer glühenden Ektase anstarrte.

„Das können wir nicht.“, sagte Marty. 

Rust, der immer noch mit gespreizten Beinen auf Martys Schoß saß, richtete sich langsam auf. Er stützte seine Hände seitlich von dem Kopf seines Partners auf die Couch hinter ihm. So konnte er Marty genau in die Augen blicken, ohne dass er ihm ausweichen konnte. 

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=2psgcqg)

„Marty, überleg doch mal. Wir könnten uns in eine Bar setzen und für die Dauer eines Blackouts alles vergessen. Oder du tauschst diese schlimmen Gedanken mit einem Begehren, dass du versuchst zu verstecken – was aber im Grunde harmlos ist. Ich rede nur davon mit dieser Scheiße fertig zu werden und sie nicht zu verdrängen. Dann verschwindet Ledeux aus deinen Gedanken und das Kokain aus meinen und du kannst mit deiner Familie wirklich neu starten.“, erklärte Rust. 

„Zwischen uns bleibt alles beim Alten?“ Marty blickt ihm skeptisch entgegen. 

„Zwischen uns bleibt alles beim Alten.“, antwortete Rust. 

„Das ist eine merkwürdige Form der Therapie.“ 

„Es ist die beste Therapie, die wir momentan haben können. Du bist gut für mich, ich bin gut für dich.“ Rust blickte ihn weiterhin erwartungsvoll in die Augen, als warte er auf ein Zeichen. 

Marty verwarf nun auch die letzten Zweifel, die in ihm aufschrien, als er Rust so entschlossen auf sich sitzen sah. Seine Hände glitten nun unter Rusts Jeans und strichten über diesen festen Hintern.

Der mittlerweile harte Ständer von Rust rieb an dem von Marty. Der Stoffe ihrer Jeanshosen fühlte sich plötzlich immer dünner an, sodass sie die Härte des jeweils anderen deutlich spüren konnten. Er lehnte sich vor, um Marty in einen weiteren brennenden Kuss zu verwickeln. 

Die Hände von Marty massierten die Pobacken von Rust, drückten sie hart an seinen Unterleib, nur um sie im nächsten Moment wieder sanft zu streicheln.  
Er löste ihren Kuss, was dazu führte, dass Rusts seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken ließ. Marty nutzte die Chance, seine Lippen waren so nahe an Rusts Nacken. Er platzierte einige harte Küsse darauf und biss sanft in die Stelle hinter Rusts Ohr. 

„Macht dich das an?“, fragte Marty voll feurigen Begehren. 

„Hmhm.“, Rust drückte seine Lenden stärker gegen die von Marty, als er die Lippen an seinem Nacken spürte. Seine linke Hand drängte sich zwischen ihre Körper, hinein in Martys Hose und umfassten sein pulsierendes Fleisch. In einem langsamen Rhythmus ließ er seine Finger an der Härte auf und ab gleiten.


	10. Vertreib die bösen Gedanken

„Rust.“, stöhnte Marty. 

Als wäre dies ein geheimes Signal, stand Rust auf. Er streifte sich die Hose und Shorts von den Beinen und ließ sich auf die ausgeklappte Couch fallen.  
Marty folgte seinem Beispiel und zog ebenfalls die, viel zu eng gewordene, Jeans aus. Für weiteres war er nicht schnell genug. Denn kaum das er auf der Couch saß, packte Rust ihn bei den Schultern und stieß ihn sanft auf die weichen Laken. Rust platzierte sich direkt zwischen den Beinen seines Partners. 

„Wir können jeder Zeit aufhören, wenn es zu viel wird.“, Rust bedachte ihn mit einem ernsten Blick. 

„Ich werde es dich schon wissen lassen.“, erwiderte Marty. 

Rust griff nach Martys Boxershorts und zog ihm diese ebenfalls von den Beinen. Der harte Ständer sprang freudiger Erwartung daraus hervor. 

„Warte!“ Marty umfasste Rusts Arm. „Wir haben noch nicht über die… naja, über die Positionen gesprochen.“ Jetzt sah Marty in ein wenig panisch an. 

„Keine Sorge Marty, ich dachte mir schon, dass du oben liegen willst.“ Zum ersten Mal zeichnete sich ein höhnisches Lächeln auf Rusts Gesicht ab.  
Anschließend förderte er die Flasche mit dem Massageöl zum Vorschein, die er vorsorglich mitgenommen hatte und legte sie neben Marty auf die Laken. Er verließ den Platz zwischen Martys Beinen und warf zwei Kissen aufeinander. Rust legte sich mit dem Bauch voran darauf, sein Schwanz drückte quälend gegen die Polster, die seinen Hintern in eine erhöhte Position brachten. 

„Ich glaub es immer noch nicht. Du hast das ganze hinterlistig geplant.“, Martys Stimme klang dennoch auf eine gewisse Weise erfreut. 

„Im Hinblick auf die letzten Tage war die Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht sehr hoch, dass du nein sagen würdest.“, entgegnete ihm Rust. 

„Wie selbstlos.“, scherzte Marty mit einem ironischen Unterton.

Marty richtete sich auf. Zögernd schaute er auf Rusts Hintern hinab, der sich ihm nur allzu bereitwillig entgegenstreckte. Er schob Rusts Beine auseinander, damit er hinter ihm Platz nehmen konnte. Dieser Anblick löste eine neue Welle der Lust in ihm aus und nun ließ er seine Hände über Rusts Pobacken streichen, wobei er diese leicht auseinander drückte. Danach nahm er die Flasche mit dem Massageöl und ließ etwas von der Flüssigkeit in den Spalt zwischen den Backen tropfen. 

„Mmmh. Kalt.“, stöhnte Rust auf, als merkte wie das Öl an seinem Muskelring entlang tropfte. 

Jetzt war es Marty, der grinsen musste. Rust war genauso aufgeregt wie er selbst, ein Gedanke, der ihn ein bisschen beruhigte. Vorsichtig schob Marty zwei Finger in Rust hinein. Die Enge, ließ ihn anfangs etwas skeptisch dreinblicken. Doch als er begann die beiden Finger langsam in Rust zu bewegen und zu spreizen, bemerkte er wie Rust sich immer weiter entspannte. Eine ganze Weile fingerte er seinen Partner – ließ seine Finger unheimlich langsam in ihn hinein gleiten und zog sie in Zeitlupengeschwindigkeit wieder hinaus und genoss das tiefe wohlige Stöhnen, das Rust von sich gab.  
Mit einer Hand umschloss er seine eigene Erektion und begann diese sorgfältig zu bearbeiten. 

Rust schob ihn seinen Hintern mit dem Rhythmus der Finger entgegen. Das Verlangen nach dem was Marty tat, hatte vollkommen von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Er wollte mehr davon. Er wollte Marty komplett in sich. 

„Ich bin soweit.“ Rust drehte seinen Kopf auf die Seite, sodass er Martys Gesicht sehen konnte. 

„Verdammt.“ Marty blickte sich suchend um. Er wusste dass er noch ein Kondom in seiner Brieftasche aufbewahrte. Am liebsten hätte er dieses wahnsinnig heißen Moment nicht unterbrochen, doch er fasste einen letzten klaren Gedanken und stand auf und sammelte seine Hose vom Boden auf. Als er ungeduldig seine Brieftasche durchsuchte fiel sein Blick immer wieder auf Rust. 

Dieser schob seinen Hintern wollüstig in die Höhe. Mit seiner linken Hand fuhr er über seinen Hintern und rieb einige Male den Spalt zwischen seinen Pobacken entlang. Dabei spreizte er ungeduldig seine Beine, als er sein Becken gegen die Kissen drückte.

„Ich hoffe du hast einen guten Grund mich warten zu lassen.“, fragte er, wobei seine Stimme kaum von einem Stöhnen zu unterscheiden war. 

„Wir wollen doch nichts überstürzen.“ Marty hatte das Kondom gefunden und kniete sich sogleich wieder hinter Rust. 

Während Marty sich das Kondom überzog, hielt Rust ihm die Flasche mit dem Massageöl entgegen. Er verteilte eine großzügige Menge davon auf seinem steifen Schwanz. 

„Und du willst das wirklich?“, fragte Marty sicherheitshalber nach. 

„Worauf wartest du?“, entgegnete ihm Rust. 

Marty begann erneut mit seinem Daumen über Rusts Muskelring zu fahren und ein kleines Stück davon in ihm eindringen zu lassen. Rust drängte sich dem Finger entgegen, doch Marty zog ihn immer wieder zurück. 

„Sag mir was du willst.“ Marty wollte nichts unternehmen, ehe er sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher war, dass Rust es genauso wollte, wie er. Schließlich sollte ihre Nacht nicht im Desaster enden.

„Ich will, dass du mich hier und jetzt fickst. Ich will dich so tief in mir, wie es geht.“ Rust rieb sich ungeduldig auf dem Kissen. Seine Finger krallten sich tief in die Bettlaken.

Einerseits war Marty überrascht über so offenherzige Worte aus Rusts Mund. Andererseits jagte es ihm einen erregenden Blitz durch seine Nervenbahnen. Er ließ erneut eine ordentliche Ladung des Massageöls in Rusts glühenden Spalt tropfen und verteilte diese um seine Öffnung.  
Anschließend begann er vorsichtig in ihn einzudringen. Erst ließ er seine Eichel langsam voran gleiten, darauf folgte seine gesamte Länge. 

„Ahhh. Hmmm.“, das Stöhnen von Rust wandelte sich in ein leichtes Wimmern, dass er zu dämpfen versuchte, als er seinen Kopf fest in die Laken drückte. 

„Rust, ist alles in Ordnung?“ Marty stoppte besorgt seine Bewegungen. Er bemerkte wie Rust leicht verkrampfte.

„Gib mir einen Moment.“ Hörte er Rusts Stimme aus den Laken hervordringen. 

Marty beugte sich vor und begann Rust über die Schultern zu massieren. Er wusste, dass dies Rust entspannte aber er wusste auch von einer anderen Stelle, die ihn förmlich wahnsinnig machte. Die Finger von Marty glitten wie Federn über Rusts Nacken und er platzierte einen lieblichen Kuss, direkt hinter Rusts Ohr. 

Das Wimmern, welches Rust zuvor angeschlagen hatte, verwandelte sich wieder in ein lustvolles Stöhnen und langsam bäumte er sich Marty entgegen. 

„Ich glaub wir können weitermachen.“, sagte Rust entspannter. 

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Marty noch einmal nach. 

„Ich will deine volle Länge in mir.“, Rust atmete noch einmal tief durch.  
Mit langsamen Stößen begann Marty sich zu bewegen, auch seine Geduld hing an einem seidenen Faden, doch er wollte Rust keineswegs verletzen. Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten bemerkte er wie Rust sich zunehmend entspannte. Marty legte mehr Geschwindigkeit in seine Stöße. 

Rust fühlte sich so voll, wie er es beim Sex noch nie erlebt hatte. Marty füllte alles in ihm aus. Es war ein neues und völlig überwältigendes Gefühl.  
Mitten zwischen den ganzen lusterfüllten Stößen beugte sich Marty vor, um auf Rust Rücken ein paar Küsse zu verteilen. Dabei stieß er auf einen Punkt, der Rust wahrlich tanzende Sterne vor Augen führte. 

„Fuck Marty. Ahhh. Die Stelle, ja!“, stöhnte er ungehalten Laut auf. 

„Willst du mehr davon?“ Marty ahnte bereits welchen Punkt er in Rust getroffen hatte. Das Stöhnen klang ganz und gar Lust getränkt. 

„Stoß genau dort zu – ich will dich hart und tief.“ stöhnte Rust. 

Marty umfasste Rusts Hüften und zog ihn noch näher an sich heran. Mit einer Hand griff er nach Rusts harten Ständer und rieb ihn mit einem festen Griff. Sein Rhythmus beschleunigte sich bei jedem weiteren Stoß und er traf Rusts Prostata immer häufiger. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich und nun konnte auch Marty ein wildes Stöhnen nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. 

Rust erhob seinen Kopf aus den Laken, er stemmte seinen Oberkörper in die Höhe, um Martys Lippen zu suchen. Zeitgleich fühlte er wie Marty vollständig in ihm versank und sich hart gegen ihn drängte, als er sich nach vorn überbeugte, um Rust zu küssen. Noch während des Kusses beschleunigte Marty seine heftigen Hiebe in Rust wieder. Tausende von heiß-kalten Schauern jagten Rusts Rücken hinab. Wie lange war es her, dass ihn jemand derartig begehrte? 

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=8wldms)

 

Marty beugte sich zusammen mit Rust nach vorn, sein Gewicht lag nun auf ihm, als er jedes Mal seine volle Länge in ihm versenkte.  
Sein linker Arm lag um Rusts Hals und hielt ihn in einer harten Umarmung, während er erneut damit begann seinen Hals entlang zu küssen und dort einen sanften Biss platzierte. 

„Fuck Marty, ich bin so nahe…“, Rust konnte kaum seinen Satz beenden vor stöhnen. „Marty, ich…“, wieder brach er seinen Satz ab. 

„Komm schon Rust. Zeig es mir.“, flüsterte Marty in sein Ohr. Er legte eine brutale Geschwindigkeit in seine Stöße. 

„Ah, Fuck.“ Rust klammerte sich mit seiner Hand um Martys Arm, der nach wie vor locker um seinen Hals lag. Mit einem letzten Aufschrei, verlor er all seine Beherrschung und kam, während er Martys Hitze weiterhin auf und in sich fühlte.  
Augenblicklich zogen sich all seine Muskeln zusammen. 

„Jesus. Rust, das ist so eng.“ Nach ein paar weiteren Stößen entlud sich auch Martys Lust tief in Rust. 

Rust klammerte seine Hände um Martys Oberschenkel und drückten ihn mit aller Kraft an seinen Körper – solange bis alle Bewegungen von Marty versiegten.  
Er bemerkte Martys Hand, die langsam über sein schweißbedecktes Gesicht streichelte. Es konnte Einbildung sein, doch es fühlte sich über alle Maßen liebevoll an. Einen Moment später erhob sich Marty von Rusts Körper und er zog sein bestes Stück vorsichtig aus ihm heraus. 

Erschöpft ließ er sich neben Rust, der immer noch auf dem Bauch lag, fallen.  
„War es so, wie du es geplant hattest?“, fragte Marty. 

„Es war in Ordnung.“ Rust zog die Kissen unter sich hervor und drehte sich zu Marty um.

„Nur in Ordnung? Ich war der Meinung, ich hätte dich um deinen verdammten Verstand gevögelt.“, sagte Marty mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. 

„Ganz genau das war mein Ziel. Ich hoffe du hast deinen auch verloren.“, meinte Rust. 

Marty konnte sein Grinsen überhaupt nicht in den Griff bekommen. Es war als wäre eine unscheinbar große Last von seinen Schultern gefallen.  
„Du hattest Recht. Es geht mir besser und das hätte auch mit niemand anderem funktioniert.“

Rust schaute ihn zufrieden an, ein Lächeln legte sich über sein glühendes Gesicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have followed me to this chapter, I hope that you liked the story and my pictures. Thank you for reading.  
> Please leave me a comment ... if you like  
> Bye


End file.
